


Breaking the Rules

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Wano Arc (One Piece), Zoro is a Masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Zoro recalls a past event whilst on trial in Wano. An event involving a certain blond swirly-eyebrowed cook. ZoroxSanji(Spoilers for episode 892 of the anime.)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 100 Themes Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/786081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking the Rules
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, sexual content, knifeplay, BDSM, set during episode 892 of the anime (Wano arc) so spoilers for that if you haven’t seen it somehow.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> So, one of my favourite things about my brain is the leaps in logic it makes. Sanji puts a shirt on between scenes in a filler arc? Something fucky must have happened! Zoro touches his stomach before attempting sepukku? Oh hell yeah this has gotta be to do with ZoSan somehow. A blessing and a curse.
> 
> I actually came up with this idea and wrote most of it back in July when episode 892 aired. I remember distinctly losing my shit on discord to some of my buddies while I watched it and taking a billion screencaps along the way. But then what happened is that I focused on some other stuff and only got around to finishing this now, RIP. Anyways, I’m sure you don’t mind.
> 
> Using for 50: ‘breaking the rules’ from the 100 themes challenge because I do what I want lmao.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Zoro found himself in a bit of a tense situation. After letting the slasher go and being arrested in his stead, he’d not actually expected much to come from it. Some prison time for sure, maybe even some torture. Things he was used to after his brush with Morgan before Luffy had found him.

However, it seemed that in Wano they did things differently. Had mock trials in the middle of courtyards, made the accused wear white robes. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was even here or what the point of it all was.

Especially not since he was on a stage of some sort, surrounded by many men in light grey clothes and black hair swept up into topknots. Cherry blossom petals swirling in the air around them, the whole space set up as if for a viewing party. Like this was going to be enjoyable, something to drank sake with. All their faces looked stern and uncomfortable save for one; the magistrate sitting across from him under the building. Touching his swords right in front of him, talking in a teasing voice as he made accusations that Zoro didn’t feel like refuting. Slasher this, grave robber that. Annoying him with his ridiculous bullshit until he felt like he was about to snap.

The asshole must have realised how close he was to danger, urging the man next to Zoro to get this show on the road. A small table with a knife was laid in front of him expectantly. Despite his confusion, he picked it up without hesitation. 

Zoro looked down to the short blade in his hand. It had no grip, wasn’t suitable for pretty much anything that a knife should be used for. Even kitchen knives had proper handles; a way to hold onto them safely for the task at hand. He knew that from experience, from having one shoved in his face on many an occasion when he was getting too handsy for the cook’s liking.

Though he voiced his complaint at the state of the blade, he was told it was normal. That’s just how this one was, fit for the purpose it had been given to him for. The whole thing felt preposterous.

Not only had he fucked up by being in the wrong place at the wrong time but following Kin’emon’s instruction not to make a scene had made this worse. They were supposed to be undercover, hiding their true identities. Zoro knew that and had so far been making efforts to blend in, though he felt he’d never truly be able to speak in the manner that everyone else did. Always just said what was on his mind and then fixed it slightly at the end, likely drawing suspicion. But he couldn’t help that; having to change your speaking habits at the flip of a switch wasn’t easy.

They were all staring at him as he questioned the man; some full of fear but most full of smugness. They thought they’d caught him, trapped him in this situation despite the fact that he’d gone with them willingly. Zoro could have easily taken them all, could almost certainly do so now even without his swords. The bastard on the large chair had his hands all over them, dirtying them with his disgusting excitement. He hated that more than anything but couldn’t possibly stop it while keeping a low profile.

That said, any semblance of a low profile he’d had since arriving was almost certainly gone now. Lost under this ridiculous accusation, at this pointless event that threatened to fuck everything up for them. Zoro felt like he had no choice. He put the blade back on the wooden table that had been placed in front of him, preparing himself for what was about to come.

Shrugging off the sleeves of the white garment they’d forced him into, Zoro steeled himself. It was just going to be a stab in the gut – nothing he hadn’t really dealt with before. Even when Buggy had stabbed him from behind he’d recovered, the same for when Mihawk had slashed him across the chest. In comparison this would be nothing, except for the fact that the executioner behind him had already drawn his own sword.

Stabbing himself in the stomach was something he could definitely survive but not if he was going to get his head chopped off soon after. But he’d been told not to rock the boat, was supposed to adhere to their stupid rules no matter what they were.

Zoro grabbed the knife.

The magistrate’s monologuing was beginning to really get on his nerves. The self-serving obnoxious prick was clearly getting more out of this than he was letting on – Zoro could feel his anticipation in the air, almost taste it on his lips. The desire to watch someone die and not at his own hand; a craving the swordsman couldn’t begin to fathom himself.

What was the point in deriving joy from a meaningless death? He didn’t get it. Didn’t want to either.

As he looked down to his own stomach, Zoro ran one of his hands over his muscles, fingertips slightly digging into his skin. There was only one time he’d had a knife here that he could think of, and it wasn’t from a battle. As he dug his fingers in a little harder, he allowed himself a moment to reminisce.

\--

It had been a quiet day aboard the Thousand Sunny; peaceful to the point of boredom for the swordsman. No loud noises or attacks to deal with, the weather neither good nor bad. Zoro hadn’t felt like taking a nap or training, instead seeking out some excitement for once and ending up in the galley where he could harass the cook. Not common for him – usually he just poked at Sanji when he was already nearby – but today he’d felt restless and wanted to get in a fight.

For the most part, Sanji had just ignored his existence. Pretended he simply wasn’t there whilst chopping something, not rising to his teasing though Zoro had really wanted him to. For once letting it roll off his back, though he seemed incapable of doing that when women were around.

Zoro had felt agitated by the cold shoulder, prompting him to make that impossible; grabbing his hands onto Sanji’s hips and licking at the back of his neck whilst he was otherwise preoccupied, childishly demanding his attention in a way he knew Sanji couldn’t ignore. Unconcerned when he heard an annoyed growl and felt a blade pressing against his neck, just more determined to annoy him and pleased to have gotten a reaction.

“You’re always pointing those damn things at me,” Zoro had teased, not deterred by the motion even in the slightest. In fact, it had actually given him a better idea. “What do you say you just do it for real?”

Sanji had looked at him in surprise, a sour expression covering his face when he’d registered the words. Pulling the knife away from him in disgust, looking at it in his hand in silence. Likely trying to figure out why this was something appealing to him or weighing up his options as he usually did in situations like this; considering if this was worth his time or not. The cook had spun the knife in his hand expertly between his fingers as he’d thought it over, just causing Zoro to get more excited and insistent.

“The hell is wrong with you?” Sanji had groaned, even as he’d given in to the idea. “You really want me to use a knife on you, huh?”

Zoro had whipped off his shirt and haramaki eagerly, sitting back on a chair with his hands held behind his back. Mimicking a position he’d seen many times in torture, a smug look on his face as he looked up at the cook.

“Yeah, so c’mon and do it already.”

Sanji had rolled his eyes at Zoro’s eagerness but had begun removing his tie. It was used to bind Zoro’s arms to the chair, though it wouldn’t hold him if he didn’t want it to. Of course, the swordsman knew better by now than to ruin Sanji’s clothing; a kick in the dick wasn’t what he was looking for – at least, not this time. Sanji had pulled back to look the knife in his hand for a moment before seemingly shrugging off his concerns and pressing it against Zoro’s chest.

As the swordsman had expected, the blades of the cook’s knives had been very sharp. Even light touches against his skin had felt like they were cutting into him, though they weren’t even drawing blood. It wasn’t enough to satisfy him; Zoro had craved the pain and the sight of the red liquid oozing from his own body.

The next time the metal had touched against him, he’d pushed his chest forward into it, hissing between his teeth as he got the sensation he’d been longing for. Sanji had jerked back looking appalled, beginning to yell at him for actually staining his tools. Though the cook had not been intending to actually cut him, Zoro had definitely had other ideas.

As Sanji had tried to get back, the swordsman had trapped him in with his legs, holding him close and refusing to let go. Determined to get what he wanted out of this, even if it made Sanji more angry at him. So what if he’d gotten blood on the chef knives? It wasn’t like he couldn’t get it out later; he’d had more than enough practise with that over the years from keeping his swords clean. If that was all the idiot was concerned about then he had nothing to fear – Zoro would make sure they looked good as new when this was all over.

Convinced by his insistence, Sanji had begun to do the task in earnest; pressing down harder into his body as he dragged the blade over his flesh, a mix of distaste and intrigue over the cook’s features. It was clear that he’d had no clue why Zoro had wanted this so much but clearer still that Sanji had started to get into it. As his expression had changed from disgust to excitement, it had just made Zoro more aroused; goading him with both his words and his movements until the cook finally lost himself in his own desire.

By the time Sanji had finished with him, Zoro’s lower body had been covered in cuts. Blood seeping from each one, staining his stomach a dark red that had pleased him greatly. They’d both gotten aroused, Zoro groaning as Sanji had yanked his pants down and sunk onto his erection, the cook’s fingertips digging into his abs and aggravating the slashes further.

After they’d finished, Sanji had dragged him into the infirmary for quick treatment before the others could find out. Zoro had ended up with bandages wrapped around him and firm instructions not to remove his clothes in front of anyone else for a few days but it had been more than worth it.

\--

The memory now fresh in his mind, Zoro gripped the seppuku blade in both hands and lifted it up. This wasn’t nearly going to be as fun as that had been. In fact, this wasn’t going to be fun at all. Dying to appease these bastards, over a crime he didn’t commit – even for the sake of his crew’s mission – didn’t sit right with him.

How could he possibly play his own part in it if he was dead?

Zoro stopped the motion of the blade right before it met his stomach.

He couldn’t do it. This was not how he was going to end his life, even if it meant ruining their plans. He would not die this way; his dream unfulfilled, his crew still split up and with the agitation he felt over Sanji’s departure still driving him insane. No matter what the outcome was, he had plenty of things to say to that idiot for getting himself into this mess, for sneaking off when their backs were turned for something as stupid as marriage. Especially given their own bond, their relationship that the cook wanted kept hidden.

Though he knew there had to be something deeper behind Sanji’s actions, Zoro was still angry. Both that this had happened in the first place and that he had been unable to go and get the details from Sanji himself. But they’d needed to have at least some reliable manpower in Wano and Zoro trusted that Luffy was more than enough to go and sort things out. It didn’t mean he wasn’t still bitter about it, of course.

Even despite his own innocence, something about this whole scenario felt off. To do with the man who had been lecturing him smugly, Zoro sharpening his wits and figuring it out now that he wasn’t pressuring himself to perform like a dancer on a stage. It was him. The one who’d been slashing people, causing them fear and taking away their loved ones was right in front of him. Enjoying this whole charade because he thought this would get him off the hook. Nothing like a scapegoat to cover up one’s evil deeds, though it wouldn’t do so for very long. Zoro could recognise from his excitement alone that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from doing it again, that he’d keep taking lives even if he gave up his own. The swordsman was not going to take that sitting down.

Filled with thoughts of reuniting with everyone safely, of taking down Kaidou and his stupid schemes, Zoro slashed his now haki-infused knife towards the magistrate. As he screamed out in pain and the men took up arms, Zoro steeled himself for battle. Kin’emon would have to forgive him for breaking the rules because this damn courtyard was not going to be his grave.

Not until he’d accomplished his mission, not until he became the world’s greatest swordsman. And definitely not until he had aired his grievances with the damned cook.


End file.
